Michał Brotenski
Plik:36._The_Elder_One_Theme.ogg Michał Brotenski - bardzo stary przedstawiciel Aliansu Sług. Dorobił się jednej z najważniejszych funkcji w historii - Namaszczonego. Taka osoba jest prawą ręką samego Hastadariusa. Przez półtora tysięcy lat prowadził inwazje mające na celu osiągnięcie upragnionego celu Hastadariusa, jakim jest zajęcie, a następnie zniszczenie jedynego zdatnego do życia obszaru w międzywymiarze bez kopuły, jaki jest Centrum. Brutalny, wiele razy wymordował całe osady tylko dlatego, że opierały się jego inwazji. Odpowiada za nadzór nad Paniami Przemian, hordami idącymi na Pola Krańca Światła i na wielki mur oraz Kordon Wasali Zakonnych, oddzielający ich od całej reszty Fantazji. Historia Dorastanie Urodził się w Królestwie Cho-zai, jednym z wielu narodów, jakie oddały się Hastadariusowi i plagiatyzacji. Widok mutantów czy przeklętych, a nawet wskrzeszonych, służących w roli niewolników czy nawet władców tego przeklętego Świata, nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym. Również kamienni ludzie czy zmienienie całkowicie w istoty z metalu i działający niczym jakieś maszyny byli zupełnie normalni. Pogrążeni w totalnym zepsuciu ludzie byli żarliwymi wyznawcami Hastadariusa oraz towarzyszącej mu plagiatyzacji. Jego rodzina stanowiła doskonały przykład rodu Sług - matka Gara była prostytutką u wielu ważnych osób, niemniej była członkinią Zatrutych Serc, zakonu, których siostry były prostytutkami-skrytobójczyniami. Ojciec Kamr był jednym z wielu komandosów Aliansu i uczestniczył w licznych wypadach na tereny Centrum i Barbarzyńców. Nauki w Szkole Plagiatu Szkoły Plagiatu to tajemnicze i mroczne miejsca, gdzie uczniowie w samej bieliźnie oraz habicie szkolą swoje praktyki w walce, naukach ścisłych, humanistyce oraz zmianom, jak również oddają żarliwe praktykowanie plagiatyzacji i czczenie Panteonu Plagiatu. Michał był żarliwym wyznawcą Arcyboga Panteonu, czyli Hastadariusa, którego zawsze tytułować nie po imieniu, ale jak należy już od samego początku. To zwróciło uwagę Gwardii Bożej, tajnej policji Sług szukającej kandydatów na najbardziej obiecujących wojowników. W miarę jego dojrzewania rozwijały się w nim zdolności do coraz to większych mocy mu towarzyszących. W jaskiniach koło swego domu organizował niezliczone orgie, w piwnicy prowadził laboratorium chorób i tworzenia ożywieńców, w lokalach prowadził krwawe walki na ringu, a w ruinach prowadził rytuały mutacji oraz zaklinania przedmiotów plagiatyzacją. Podobno zdał szkołę z oceną wyróżniającą. Wskutek czego Gwardia rozpoczęła szkolenie go na jednego ze swoich wybrańców, jacy mieli prowadzić armie i wymierzać polową sprawiedliwość na wybranych osobach. Brał udział w licznych konfliktach Anarchistycznego Świata, między innymi z chimerańskimi klanami wojny, Zmumifikowanymi Imperiami oraz państwami wasalnymi Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju tworzącymi tak zwany Kordon Wasali Zakonnych. W czasie tych działań w Cytadeli Umuresa, jego miejscu narodzin, zmarła jego matka. Z ojcem zżył się dostatecznie mocno, wkrótce jednak kilka lat później sam zginął w trakcie walk z Uruganeshem, jednym z imperatorów państw mumii. Czarownik i gladiator Wkrótce, gdzieś w XVII wieku został poważanym czarownikiem zatrudnionym w roli gladiatora na arenie w Kompleksie Wielkiej Ciemności. Zapewniał wyjątkowo krwawe igrzyska oraz dostatecznie dużo przelanej krwi. W tamtym czasie nadal musiał udowodnić swą wartość, aby zostać AscendentemTak Sługi nazywają tych, jacy poddali się Rytuałowi Przemiany i stali się awatarami plagiatyzacji, stając się panami poszczególnych terytoriów Aliansu Sług oraz niebywale plugawymi, potężnymi wojownikami, idącymi na wojnę w imię Hastadariusa.. Jego walki zawsze ostatecznie sprowadzały się do tego, że wygrywał, jak również powstawał z martwych nawet wtedy kiedy odniósł śmiertelne rany, by zabić niczego nie spodziewającego się przeciwnika. Wkrótce miał stoczyć pojedynek z gigantycznym mechem - Kościochrupem Starym. Był on mistrzem areny. W iście epickim starciu mech był Goliatem, a Michał Dawidem. Wielokrotne ataki oraz doskonała taktyka doprowadziły do ranienia mecha, choć sam dostał mocno po kościach, jak również nabawił się licznych ran. Mimo osłabieniu oraz niewydolności organizmu ostatecznie udało mu się go pokonać poprzez poderżnięcie gardła i rzucenia jego głowy w tłum zebrany na arenie. To sprawiło, że zauważyła go Gwardia Boża, a także Panteon Plagiatu, jaki wysłał go na kilka walk, z których wszystkie skończyły się jego zwycięstwami. Nie mieli wątpliwości - to on miał być w przyszłości Namaszczonym. Osiem Prób thumb|228px|Michał w trakcie PróbGwardia Boża przedstawiła Brotenskiego Paniom Przemian - potężnym istotom płci żeńskiej, jakie decydowały, kto dostąpi zaszczytu wyniesienia poprzez plagiatyzację. Jedna z nich, najpotężniejsza - Kara Orpa - dostrzegła u niego potencjał, jednak się wahała. Postanowiła więc wysłać go na siedem trudnych misji i ósmą, niezwiązaną z żywiołem plagiatu. Pierwsza dotyczyła Panteonu Niepodzielności i związana była z ArcybogiemNazwa Hastadariusa u Sług.. Celem było znalezienie generała Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju Gornada z Sylvanii, potężnego wampira, jaki dowodził Armią Wielkiego Pokoju na terenie Ruin Zaćmienia. Brotenski posłał tysiące na miliony, samemu wyrzynając dziesiątki tysięcy wojowników Wielkiego Pokoju. Kiedy dotarł do dowódcy rozprawił się z jego czempionami, a następnie porąbał dosłownie na kawałki wampira, następnie wysyłając wiadomość. Na pytanie co zrobić z ciałem Orpa powiedziała że co zabił to należy do niego, tak samo z istotami żywymi. Trudno więc sobie wyobrazić co stało się z nim, ponieważ nie znaleziono nic prócz całych we krwi odznaczeń i pagonów. Pani Przemian była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Druga z misji związana była z Panteonem Magii, gdzie miał skopiować i splugawić jedno z zaklęć uzdrowicielskich tak, aby powodowało przemiany. Za pomocą manipulowania wydarzeniami w swoim otoczeniu przedarł się do placówki Zakonu, spisał całą księgę, splagiatyzował zastrzeżone kroki i nazwy, a następnie zwiał, zostawiając magiczną księgę pełną swądu swej obecności. Kara, dostając ją dokonała "ulepszenia" paru zaklęć, co przyjęła doskonale. Kazała mu je rzucić na rannym koledze, ten zaś je wykonał bez wahania. Cierpiący wytrzymał mutacje i ohydne przemiany, dzięki czemu stał się potężniejszy. Następnie kazała dokonać próby Panteonu Rozkładu - wypuścić zarazę zombie na teren Konfederacji Creepy, co też zrobił, a następnie rozpoczął ją wszczepiać pod pozorem szczepionki, dzięki zakażeniu jej wirusem ów plagi. Przez to cała galaktyka w wymiarze padła ofiarą nieumarłych sił, jakie wkrótce zasiliły potęgę Aliansu Sług. W nagrodę Orpa dała mu je celem powiększenia własnej armii. Przydała mu się do zaliczenia Panteonu Krwi, w trakcie którego zorganizował wielki atak na Arcyimperium Nexusa, gdzie polała się krew takimi hektolitrami, że do dzisiaj Fantazja przeklina jego imię. Tak oto w XVIII wieku doprowadził Nexus do stanu powolnego upadku. Dalszą próbą było stworzenie sobie haremu - taka była próba Panteonu Rozpusty - i zrobienie z nich najbardziej seksownych zdaniem Pani Przemian prostytutek. Wyruszył więc w stronę Flot Netelfów na czele tysięcznej armii i pojmał dziesiątki kobiet. Pojmane nagie niewolnice poddał zaklęciom plagiatyzacji, całkowicie deprawując je z czegokolwiek, co zdaniem cywilizowanych osób można nazwać pięknem. Potem je wykorzystał na swój własny użytek, oczyszczając ich umysły ze wszelkich wspomnień i wiedzy. Zmienił je w dzikie zwierzęta, noszące się poza łóżkiem w ciasnych gorsetach, ciasnej bieliźnie damskiej oraz brzydkim makijażem. Kara była pod niemałych wrażeniem tego, jak je zmienił i zostawiła część z nich, biorąc resztę na swój użytek. Ale Netelfy nie zapominają - urządziły wielką krucjatę, w trakcie której jedynie 5 kobiet odbito. To było bardzo niekorzystne dla Michała. Orpa początkowo chciała zesłać go na cierpienia, ale wkrótce zrozumiała, że odzyskanie tych kobiet przez rasę z Wysp Arpa jest o wiele korzystniejsze. Wysłała go więc na próbę Panteonu Anarchii - miał zasiać u rywali Orpy przerażenie i nienawiść. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ Jarped był naprawdę czujny. Historia oszukania go jest jednak niejasna, ale wiadomo, że na jego terytorium wybuchła tak wielka wojna, że żadna z frakcji nie odniosła zwycięstwa. Nadeszła więc siódma próba - Panteonu Wygnanych. W niej miał pod pozorem rzekomego wygnania z frakcji wyruszyć na ziemie Chimer i tam rozpocząć budowę swojej floty. Kiedy to się udało następnym celem miał być atak na wybrany obszar Centrum, celem oczyszczenia się z zarzutów. Tak oto nastała Wielka Inwazja Bro'thena, trwająca od 22.06.1803 do 04.12.1805 roku według rachuby Gai Bermudii, a według Wspólnego Kalendarza (05.07.369-02.13.371.E1 Masowego Postępu). Pomimo porażki i cierpień został potraktowany bardzo łagodnie. Nastała więc ostatnia próba, niezwiązana z żadnym z Panteonów. Tą próbą była Próba Wiary. Pani Przemian zaprosiła go do siebie. Kiedy przybył wszystko miało atmosferę religijno-seksualną. Pojął o co chodzi - ma rozkochać w sobie Karę Orpę. Ta natomiast powiedziała, że to normalne działanie, gdyż ma dać jej niezapomnianą noc. Kiedy wrócił nocą wówczas przyszedł z prezentami, a godzinę później ta zaczęła czuć coraz większe pożądanie. Wkrótce tak ją w sobie rozkochał, że kipiała od erotyki. Michał i Kara spędzili upojną noc, taką że tego nie zapomniała. Gdy obwieściła, że jest gotowy osobiście przejęła nad Rytuałem Plagiatyzacji. Wstąpiła w basen krwi razem z Michałem, obydwoje całkowicie nadzy się zanurzyli w nim i wtedy doszło do metamorfozy Michała w Ascendenta. Wszyscy obecni wcześniej wyszli, a sam Rytuał trwał tak długo, że Pani Przemian naprawdę tego nie zapomniała. Kiedy wyszli Orpa natychmiast zawołała wszystkich z powrotem. Nadal pokryta krwią z basenu, teraz odziana w szaty Pani Przemian, zaprezentowała nowego Michała Brotenskiego - hybrydę syntetyczno-organiczną, kipiącą od plagiatyzacji. Przywdziewając swe czerwone szaty nie był już człowiekiem, lecz wyhodowanym ze zwłok człowieka potworem. Namaszczenie thumb|236px|Michał jako WszechwybraniecBrotenski został wyniesiony do Ascendentów, a w dobie Epoki Mrocznych Wojen okazał się genialnym strategiem, jednak nie potrafił nigdy pokonać sił. 2 miesiące po Rytuale Kara ożeniła się z nim - okazało się, iż jest brzemienna. Wielu uznało to za cud, co dostrzegł sam Hastadarius. Kiedy wiódł kolejne fale Michał stał się widoczny dla Arcyboga, który przyjął go w Kompleksie Wielkiej Ciemności, razem z żoną i dziećmi. Sama Kara już miała piątą ciążę, była w 5 miesiącu. Spotkanie z nim jest zaszczytem samym w sobie na ziemiach Aliansu. Ten zorganizował uroczystość i wówczas stało się jasne - jest Wszechwybrańcem. Hastadarius osobiście obrał go tym mianem, przeistoczył swymi mocami w istotę z czystej plagiatyzacji, przez co ten całkowicie stracił ludzkie cechy. Od tamtego czasu, od roku 1865 (431.E1 Masowego Postępu) kieruje wszystkimi siłami Sług Hastadariusa. W roku 1914 rozpoczął Mroczną Wojnę - według niego Ostatnią Wojnę z Centrum. Jak się okazało ostatnia nie była, ale dużo strat zadała. Trwająca aż do 1945 roku zmieniła oblicze całej Fantazji. Poza tym pierwszy raz w historii cywilizacje Centrum zaatakowały nie od Muru Krańca Światła, ale od strony Barbarzyńskiego Świata. Wtedy bowiem siły barbarzyńców oraz ludy Pustego Świata sprzymierzyły się ze sobą, na dobre wyganiając Wszechwybrańca. Od 1936 roku według Gai Bermudii byli w odwrocie i choć udało im się sporo złupić to jednak nie odnieśli znaczącego zwycięstwa. Jedynym sukcesem było dojście i oblężenie Centrum w 1932 roku. Hastadarius torturował Michała dekady, jednakże zrozumiał, że ten odniósł spory sukces podchodząc tam, gdzie jemu samemu się nie udało. Wysłał go więc na kolejne boje. Tym razem zamiast kierować jedną wielką inwazję zaproponował nową taktykę - wiele inwazji naraz. W ten sposób gdy dowiedział się o Gai Bermudii wysłał Agrinorda, a do innych miejsc wielu innych Heroldów Plagiatu. Choć żadna z inwazji nie zakończyła się zwycięstwem to jednak wywołała poważne zaburzenia w dostawach. Gdy Hastadarius się o tym dowiedział pochwalił jego taktykę i mianował go swoją prawą ręką. Od tamtej pory Orpa, Brotenski i jego dzieci pozostają niemal zawsze u boku Arcyboga Panteonu Plagiatu. Wojna o Fantazję W roku 2050 doszło do wielkiego konfliktu, zwanego Wojną o Fantazję. Nie wiadomo do końca jaką rolę odegra, wydaje się być jednak drugorzędnym antagonistą lub nawet głównym, ponieważ jest prawą ręką samego Hastadariusa i wykorzystuje moce bogów Panteonu Plagiatu. Skoro Lwowski rządzi teraz Centrum, a przez to całym światem to oznacza, że Michał Brotenski jest jego głównym przeciwnikiem. Wyposażenie *Miecz Namaszczonego - miecz podarowany przez samego Hastadariusa. Nie licząc Ostrza Krwi - miecza Arcturusa Lwowskiego - jest to najpotężniejszy w historii miecz w Fantazji. Rana zadana jego mieczem zabija powoli i w niebywale dużych cierpieniach. Wykonany jest z stalobsydianu, związku stali i obsydianu, wskutek czego jest doskonały w opinii Aliansu. Poza tym został podarowany pierwszemu Namaszczonemu przez Arcyboga, więc jego posiadanie jest błogosławieństwem u Sług. *Monokl Plagiatyzera - jarzący się czerwonym światłem czarny przedmiot. Nosi go na prawym oku. Według jego opinii poprawia celność i umożliwia skan jakichś przedmiotów. Jego światło wzburza przerażenie w oczach tego, kto się będzie w nie wpatrywał, a w połączeniu z grobowym głosem Namaszczonego powoduje u ofiary histerię. *Egzoszkielet - ze względu na liczne mutacje po plagiatyzacji Michał nie walczy w swych szatach, ale w specjalnie zbudowanym z duszogłazu - splagiatyzowany upioryt - pancerz w postaci egzoszkieletu. Przez ciągłe mutacje egzoszkielet jest połączony z duszą nosiciela, więc kształtuje się tak, jak jego nosiciel tego chce. *Płonąca Nienawiść - potężna tarcza energetyczna o okrągłym kształcie, jaka jeśli w kogoś uderzy powoduje rany szarpane. Przy pełnej mocy osoba ma głębokie rany szarpane tak duże, że osoba natychmiast się wykrwawia. Podarowana przez samego Hastadariusa w celu ochrony przed wrogami jedynej słusznej wiary, jaką jest Panteon Plagiatu. *Zemsta Hastadariusa - kusza bolterowa, splagiatowana z wymiaru Astronomican. Potężne urządzenie sprawia, że wystrzeliwane pociski z łatwością przebijają się przez wiele pancerzy. Podarowana przez samego Hastadariusa z czasów, kiedy Bogowie Chaosu w wymiarze Astronomican potrzebowali kilka z jego demonów. Zdolności *Ręka Hastadariusa - potężne zaklęcie, jakie sprawia, że powstaje magiczna tarcza. Ta zaś nie pozwala się przebić nawet działom zamontowanym na transwymiarowcach. Trwa to tak długo, aż suma obrażeń będzie zbyt duża, aby zaklęcie mogło działać. *Okrzyki Potępionych - jeśli Brotenski zacznie ryczeć w trakcie walki i wypowie szatańskim głosem słowa kogoś, jakby był zabity, wówczas rozpoczyna z całej siły krzyczeć tak, jakby zbudzono umarłych z grobu, jacy się wściekli. Zaklęcie to służy dla obniżenia morale wrogów, a podniesienia sprzymierzeńców. Nauczyła go tego Kara Orpa. *Dematerializacja - Michał opanował zaklęcie dematerializacji do perfekcji. Ofiara, jaka jego mackami została tknięta ulega błyskawicznej i bolesnej degeneracji na atomy, co powoduje jego zniszczenie raz na zawsze. *Zmiennokształtność - jeżeli Wszechwybraniec zechce może w każdej chwili przybrać postać sprzed bycia Ascendentem, co żaden z nich nie ma. Nauczył się tego od samego Hastadariusa, co jest dla niego bardzo przydatne, ponieważ tylko Wszechwybraniec może przyjąć postać sprzed bycia Ascendentem, nie tracąc jednocześnie swych mocy. Ciekawostki *Brotenski jest ponoć kanibalem i zboczeńcem według legend Armii Wielkiego Pokoju. Według jednej z nich najpierw uprawia stosunek seksualny z trupami, a potem je pożera porąbane na części i pociachane, ugotowane w kotle z substancjami niewiadomego pochodzenia. Przypisy en: Michał Brotenski Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Postacie (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Piraci